Zax, Crazy Stupid Love
by casualty1fan
Summary: 5 cute zax scenes:) please R&R:)
1. Chapter 1

This is a fanfic about zax based on Cheryl Cole's new song, crazy stupid love, there are 6 chapters and for each verse there is a new chapter filled with zax, please R&R:)  
(Song lyrics in bold)

**Swore I would never be that girl holding your hand  
Look at you gazing  
Acting like your biggest fan  
I used to make fun  
of all the things that they said  
Saying never I will never be like that**

Zoe was out smoking when she heard that same chat up line she had heard a year ago.

"Do you have a lite?" said max

Zoe laughed slightly as she remembered that day so she handed him a cigarette as well as her lighter knowing that he had no cigarettes on him as he always stole hers.

"Thanks" said max smiling as he lit the cigarette before handing the lighter back to Zoe

When zoe met max a year ago she never would of through in her wildest dreams that In a year's time she would not only have given up her clinical lead job but she would be going out with the hospital porter, if you could even call it, going out.

There was no doubt in her mind that she had well and truly fallen for him but what she couldn't understand was how quickly it had happened and she was now in the most awkward situation, tell him how she feels and she may get laughed at and ruin everything she already has or just continue on as normal, burring her true feelings until he mentions the relationship subject first, if her ever does.

There was silence between Zoe and max as Zoe smiled when she thought of all the times she had caught max looking up her and down as well as smiling at her constantly, but she knew that she would be the one to break the awkward silence between them.

"You really should get some new chat up lines" suggested Zoe

"Yea I should" said max "but that's why you love me"

"So I love you?" said Zoe smiling and turning to face max

"I em…." Said max who was stopped as Zoe's lips touched his


	2. Chapter 2

This is a fanfic about zax based on Cheryl Cole's new song, crazy stupid love, there are 6 chapters, this is the second and for each verse there is a new chapter filled with zax, please R&R :)  
(Song lyrics in bold)

**But then you showed up  
Like you have been there before  
Was like you knew me  
Had me with every word  
You saw right through me  
Melted me down to the core  
I was done when you walked through that door**

Zoe walked out of rhesus with light tear stains down her cheeks, she had just lost jess, the patient she saw a lot of herself in and had a connection to, the patient that she had risked her life for but yet couldn't save her.

Zoe ran her hand threw her hair hoping that nobody would say anything or notice that zoe was in one of her weakest moments, the one thing zoe didn't need right now was anyone pointing that out to her.

Zoe walked to reception running her fingers off the desk, and then she suddenly stopped as her eyes gazed apron the newspaper that had her face plastered over the front page.

Zoe sighed as she read the headline of the front page that went along with an enlarged picture of her

"Catastrophe at holby ED"

Zoe smiled when she put her hand in her pocket lifting out a full pack of cigarettes and a lighter, she headed outside and dried her eyes just as a procession just in case max happened to be out there, which he was.

"Didn't expect to see you out here" said max as he sensed that Zoe was drying her tears while looking a mirror, behind him

Zoe immediately snapped the mirror shut wondering how max knew what she was doing when she hadn't yet stepped out the ED entrance.

"Well this is my smoking spot" replied Zoe with just as much confidence as she would normally have

"I know you zoe" said max turning to look at Zoe

"I know that not only have you been crying but you are going to go home and cry again tonight" said max looking deep into Zoe's eyes

"What?" said Zoe lighting up a cigarette "don't be ridiculous"

"I'm not" said max "I'm telling the truth, you may act strong on the inside but you're not really, I am one of the few people that know the real you"

"Max seriously" said Zoe "I'm not in the mood"

Before Zoe could say anything else max had quickly pulled her into a hug.

Tears dripped from zoe's eyes, she couldn't understand how, max hadn't even been here a year and he was already reducing her to tears in his arms, something no one had managed to do in the long time they have known her, but in max's arms zoe felt save, to her it was her and max against the world.


	3. Chapter 3

This is a fanfic about zax based on Cheryl Cole's new song, crazy stupid love, there are 5 chapters, this is the third and for each verse there is a new chapter filled with zax, please R&R :)  
(Song lyrics in bold)

**Well I don't know how you do it to me  
you make my brain just stop  
Sink my heart to my feet  
It's like a rollercoaster  
But I'm only going up  
I'm in crazy stupid love**

Zoe and max had just been out for the night, to a new restaurant in town to be exact.

To be honest Zoe was surprised when max even suggested the idea of them going out, neither of them mentioned it was a date but they both knew inside that it was.

Max was dressed smart but casually and Zoe was dressed in a tight and short blue dress with a pair of her highest and most expensive heels.

Zoe and max were walking side my side, not much was being said which made a silence, it wasn't an awkward science as thoughts were filling each of their heads more so Zoe than max's.

Zoe was in a completely different world than max as she was thinking about the night a head and realizing that max did something to her, something that no man since nick Jordan had did to her as every time he looked or winked at her, her heart skipped a beat.

Zoe was that far away in her own world that she near jumped when she felt max's hand slowly slide into hers.

Zoe tried to keep her cool and not even look at max as she was secretly doing cartwheels inside, the worst thing was that she was nervous yet excited and after all max is only a porter.

For a minute Zoe wondered what was happening to her, as stupid as it sounds she also wondered if it was even normal that this was happening, could she really be slowly falling for a hospital porter?

Zoe and max suddenly stopped when two younger couples walked towards them, it was Robyn&lofty and lily&Ethan obviously out for the night as well.

"Zoe" said Robyn

"Max" said lofty

"Hi" said max not realizing that his hand was still firmly in Zoe's

"I never realized that you two were an item" said Ethan looking toward max and Zoe's hands

Zoe and max slowly looked down at their adjoining hands and separated quickly

"We aren't" said Zoe

"We are" said max at the same time which caused max and Zoe to look at each other

"We are kind of" said max and Zoe at the same time once again, finally agreeing

"But I thought you were going on a date tonight" said Robyn to max

"I was" said max slowly

"Listen, me and max are…well the truth is we don't know what we are" said zoe "but one thing I am sure we aren't going to be is ED gossip"

"Do I make myself clear?" added Zoe


	4. Chapter 4

This is a fanfic about zax based on Cheryl Cole's new song, crazy stupid love, there are 5 chapters, this is the forth and for each verse there is a new chapter filled with zax, please R&R :)  
(Song lyrics in bold)

**So call me baby  
In front of all your friends  
It used to shake me  
But would you say it again  
It's a weird feeling  
We're laying here in the dark  
And I don't wanna fight this spark**

It was a Wednesday morning; Zoe woke up and put her hand out to garb her phone. Once she got it, Zoe looked at her phone there was a text from Max

**_"_****_Could she gave max a lift to work, babe x?" _**

Zoe smiled as her texted Max back knowing that he was only trying to butter her up so she would give into him and say yes to the lift.

**_"_****_Yes"_** Zoe finally texted him back, with no babe or a kiss

Zoe got up and dressed and headed out to Robyn, lofty and Max's house to lift Max, she was dressed smartly with dark sun glasses on. When she got to Max's house she beeped the horn in her car to tell him to hurry up suddenly Robyn looked out the window and saw Zoe.

She shouted up to Max "oh my gosh why is Zoe outside are house"

Max simply replied by saying "oh that's my lift then"

Robyn just froze in shock when she saw max get into Zoe's car and kisses her. Max and Zoe got to the end of the road then Zoe turned round

"We need to walk in separately so no one knows that I gave you a lift" explained Zoe

"Ok" Max replied "but we are half an hour early"

Zoe looked at her watch "so, we are"

Suddenly she turned into a space in the middle of a country road

"What are you doing!?" said Max

"Getting a bit of fresh air" said Zoe as she got out of her car

Max soon followed and near feel into a puddle trying to catch up with Zoe he had no idea how she was walking so well in her heels.

"Let's go for a walk" said Zoe taking Max by the hand

Max smiled, and they walked into the woods, together, suddenly something flew over Zoe's head Zoe screamed

"Calm down" said Max smiling at Zoe

Zoe looked at her watch "we better go" she said

"Why would we need to go if we are enjoying our self's" said Max as he kissed Zoe, Zoe smiled and walked on.

It was nearly 10am Zoe and Zax should have started work over 1 hour ago but they were nowhere to be seen. Everyone was worried at the E.D as Robyn had told them that Max and Zoe left for work early, but in the forest Max and Zoe couldn't find a way out at first they were laughing but then they realised that this was serious so they tried to use their phone but there was no signal, Max and Zoe were, well and truly lost.

"Well look at the bright side" said Max

"What bright side is there to this!?" said Zoe back

"Well" began Max with that cheeky smile on his face "at least we are together" Zoe looked up into max's eyes and smiled

Max and Zoe took another step forward and then they heard a crack

"What was that?" froze Zoe looking at Max

"Stay completely still" warned Max

Suddenly Zoe heard a noise coming from behind her then she looked up and saw a small tree coming towards her, she just froze, but before it managed to touch her Max jumped out and pushed her away, but the tree had landed on him.

"Oh my god, Max!" shouted Zoe

Max was breathing but barely, she tried to move the tree off him but it wasn't budging, then she looked down and Max's hand was in hers, tears started to drip from Zoe's eyes.

"Wait here" Zoe said "I'm going to get help"

"Oh, and Max I love you" she added

Zoe took her shoes off and ran to she could get reception, the mascara was dripping from her face to finally she got reception and phoned 999

"Ambulance, please" she said crying down the phone


	5. Chapter 5

This is a fanfic about zax based on Cheryl Cole's new song, crazy stupid love, there are 5 chapters, this is the fifth and for each verse there is a new chapter filled with zax, please R&R :)  
(Song lyrics in bold)  
This is the last chapter L so it will end happily, it would be great if you could review and tell me what you thought of the whole idea!:), thanks

**You got me flying  
Don't want to ever come down  
I'm realizing  
I kinda need you around  
Hard to believe it  
I'm that girl holding your hand  
And I'm still tryna understand**

**CHAPTER 5**

Zoe walked over to the medical store and Tess followed, Zoe lifted something just as Tess entered but luckily Tess didn't see what it was.

"Be back in a sec" Zoe looked terrified

Tess waited for 5 minutes until Charlie came along interrupting her thoughts.

"What are you doing here?, there's of plenty of other patients"

"No I have a patient" said Tess "zoe"

"What?" said Charlie worriedly; he knew that Zoe being her usual self would never make a fuss unless she was really worried

"Nick brought her in, she's been constantly vomiting, but now she has disappeared" Tess ran her hand threw her hair

"Nick brought her to you?"

"Yea" answered Tess "but no one is to know that she is here as a patient, got that?""

"Fine!" Charlie was about to continue talking to Tess when Zoe appeared

"She looks happy" commented Charlie as he walked away

Tess turned her head and noticed that the terrifying look had been wiped off Zoe's face and it now was replaced by a wide smile.

"So?" said Tess who was interested to know why Zoe was so happy

Zoe didn't say a thing she just showed Tess a pregnancy test, it said positive 2-3 weeks

"Oh my god Zoe" shouted Tess, immediately covering her mouth

"Shhh" said Zoe

Tess hugged Zoe "congratulations"

Nick walked past; he was looking for Zoe and Tess and smiled when he spotted them "You are looking better"

"Yep lodes thanks" Zoe smiled

Nick smiled knowing that there was more to it "congratulations"

"What!" Zoe near shouted

"I know that you're pregnant" commented nick in almost a whisper

"What, how?"

"You are obviously happy about something just after I sent you to get a blood test, you were constantly being sick this morning and now you are holding what looks like a pregnancy test"

Zoe rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile at nicks detective work

"I don't mind you knowing but one word of this to anyone and your dead, forgod sake I haven't even told max yet!" Zoe warned nick

"Wouldn't dream of it" smiled nick as he walked away

**2 HOURS LATER**

Zoe walked past Max hitting him on the head after she had heard him trying to convince Robyn that there was nothing she needed to know about why Zoe had been admitted to the ED "idiot" she commented

Tess quickly walked away trying to avoid Charlie asking her questions, meanwhile max pulled Robyn to the side letting it slip about the good news zoe had told he not long over an hour ago, he was going to be a dad.

Four trips to be sick in the toilets later, max said to Zoe what everyone had been thinking "Zoe you should go home"

"I will be fine, it will pass" Zoe said as she walked away, to get on with her work

"and what if it doesn't, 9 months of hiding in the toilet?" max commented

Zoe looked at max, she knew that everyone was already suspicious but luckily no one but nick heard them talking.

"I'm buying" commented Zoe as she walked up to reception; everyone was ready to go to the pub

But a lot of people's heads turned when they head Zoe's order "And just water for me, thanks"

"You not having wine?" asked ash

Zoe looked at max and smiled

"No I am not drinking at the moment" said Zoe

Everyone looked at each other, Zoe would never gave up alcohol, they thought

Zoe opened up her purse to pay when the staff saw the scan.

"So is that why you aren't drinking alcohol?" ash's eyes scanned the picture


End file.
